


Outed

by Spartacus_Lives



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Coming Out, F/F, Female Protagonist, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Kara POV, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Minor Lex Luthor, POV Lena Luthor, POV Lesbian Character, People standing up to homophobia, Protective Kara Danvers, Public homophobia/ scrutiny, SuperCorp, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spartacus_Lives/pseuds/Spartacus_Lives
Summary: Title:OutedAuthor:Spartacus LivesDisclaimer:I don't own Supergirl, if I did there would be so much more Supercorp happening!Summary:A fleeting moment, where lips touched... A Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers realizing their feelings for one another fic. Secret identity revealed. First time. Kara/Lena. Supercorp. Danvers sisters. Public scrutiny, homophobia. People standing up to homophobia. Lena rocks! Nervous Kara. Adorable banter. Lex is on the loose.Setting:Between Season 2 and 3.Pairings:Kara Danvers/ Lena Luthor. Supercorp.





	Outed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S_Nebulosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/gifts).



Alex was at the DEO headquarters glancing between screens at the main control panel. A transmission came through from the tech people, it was a prison officer from Cell Block X.

The transmission was full of static, but the fear in his voice was apparent, "Lex Luthor has escaped, I repeat Lex Luthor not in his cell, can't be accounted for on prison grounds, we are in lock down."

Kara came down the hall on cue, the crinkle on her brow evident.

"How?" Kara shook her head in disbelief?

"Cadmus?" Alex replied, "It has to be." It was about the only thing that made sense.

Kara let the implications sink in. "I better go see if Lena is okay, she needs to be warned, Lex tried to kill her from prison, I can only imagine what…"

Alex cut her off, "Kara, he might still be escaping, the priority should be to get to the prison, and learn everything we can."

Kara was adamant, "I'll be back in 2 minutes, then we can go."

Kara was gone before Alex could object. Alex might even have let herself acknowledge that it was cute seeing Kara's concern for her 'friend', Lena, if they weren't facing a threat of epic proportions.

* * *

Supergirl flew onto her balcony, which was becoming a habit. Lena quickly forgot about the latest test results from the facial hologram trial on her computer and jumped up to open the glass doors for her unexpected guest.

Lena always felt a flutter in her tummy whenever Supergirl came to see her. It didn't last though. She felt pensive, a sudden visit from Supergirl seldom meant good news.

"Supergirl, what brings you here?"

Her hero stood tall, hands on hips, the epitome of indestructibility.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Lena," The tall blonde explained, "Lex has escaped from prison."

Everything stopped.

Lena sat down, because her guts felt as if they were literally going to topple out.

_Lex is out. Lex wants me dead. Lex wants_ _**you** _ _dead. And…_

Years of always waiting for the other shoe to drop. And now it finally had, and somehow she was completely unprepared.

She wrapped a protective arm around herself, and her face hardened, "Is my mother behind it?"

"I don't know yet, but it's likely," Supergirl tried to sound reassuring.

"Thank you," Lena surprised her friend by saying, "I appreciate the warning, I guess I need to watch my back."

Supergirl sounded confident, "I've got your back."

Lena glanced into Supergirl's pretty blue eyes, and saw a kind yet steely resolve.  _Well, if anyone could, it would be you._

The caped heroine was gone before Lena could even start to process what this latest development truly meant. Lena's mind snapped into action now. _There are six security personnel in the building at present. Another 20 that can be mobilized and here within 20 minutes. We can break out the facial recognition software. We should lock down, essential personnel only._

_But, Lex will be able to override the computer system. I shouldn't put everyone who works here in danger. Send everyone home._

She called Hector and began to dole out instructions to tighten security in the building.

She glanced out at her panoramic view of National City. The sun was setting. It certainly wasn't going to be enough, not by a long shot.

* * *

Hours later the DEO search had not turned up Lex, but their investigation further confirmed that Lillian Luthor was behind the escape. A guard whom the DEO had discovered had been using a false identity was now missing. Lex's cell showed no forced entry or exit, keys and codes for the facility had been used to arouse as little suspicion as possible for as long as possible. In short: CADMUS.

The Danver's sisters returned to Kara's apartment the story hadn't broken yet. But before long Kara was being paged to CatCo no doubt about Lex. The only source of information the news organisation had managed were some very grainy photos of two men and a woman, whom were identified as the people behind Lex's escape. Though not confirmed yet, Lillian Luthor was the name on everyone's lips.

Kara could feel the media frenzy and anger bubbling over in the office, she could only imagine what would be public opinion tomorrow.

**)))))))**

Snapper gave Kara the job of interviewing Lena. Kara was at L-Corp literally in a flash. But she was quickly informed by the mass of security guards that they were in lock down and no one was there. A quick scan of the building revealed that was more or less true, except that Lena was on the top floor.

Kara remembered back to her first meeting with Lena in her office at L-Corp, how Lex had tried to have her killed even behind bars. Kara couldn't settle her nerves about what kind of danger Lena must be in.

_Supergirl wouldn't be stalking, merely checking… on her safety._

She donned her costume and floated, around the L-Corp building's penthouse. But she wasn't being Supergirl right now, because she didn't actually want Lena to know she was there. Lena was at her desk, working to the casual observer, but Kara knew her better, she was obsessively nervous while searching for information or photos, anything about Lex's escape.

_Of course she is._   _She's terrified, but doesn't want it to show._

Lena made calls to law enforcement and government bodies trying to get additional information to no avail.

Kara watched her quietly, for a very long time. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep any way.

**))))))**

L-Corp's glassed entrance with steps leading to Cordova St was becoming a regular site for reporter stake outs. Kara was there for CatCo. She caught sight of Lena who was exiting the L-Corp building at 6am. Apparently, not early enough if she was hoping to avoid the press. She looked tired but beautiful. Kara knew for a fact that Lena hadn't gotten any sleep last night. The CEO's expression gave the slightest hint of frustration, followed by begrudging acceptance. Lena sat her briefcase down. Adjusted her skirt, and checked her bun was still in place.

"Miss Luthor," Called Dan Sykes from the Channel 9 evening news, his artificial head of hair, and unnaturally white smile seemed conceited, "Did you help your brother escape?"

Lena's face showed contempt, but only for a moment then it was gone, "No." She said flatly. Then immediately glanced around for the next question, as if to say, MOVE ON.

Michelle Dennison of  _The National City Herald_  managed to raise her voice from the crowd, "Did you know your mother intended to break Lex out of prison?"

Lena seemed amused by that question, "No, but I'm hardly surprised." Her eye brow wiggled with exaggerated expression.

"Given your family, can you honestly expect the public to believe that?" Andrew Bolton, a columnist known for his conservatism challenged, "Would you be willing to let the police search L-Corp to confirm your lack of involvement?"

Lena almost winced, these were the kind of questions she was dreading. "I am cooperating with the authorities I can assure you," Lena regained her composure, "However, I'm not willing to let federal agents crawl all over my company, and frankly wasting precious time they could spend hunting actual leads. So, no."

Bolton didn't care that Lena was already nodded to the next journalist, he interrupted, "Wouldn't that allay the public's distrust of you?"

"What have I, myself, ever done to lose the public's trust?" Lena challenged him, "You are judging me guilty based on my family."

Another reporter, Michael from the 6 o'clock news cut through the chatter, "What would you like to say to your brother?"

Lena didn't miss a beat, "I'd tell him to turn himself in, to end his vendetta against Superman and aliens, but I fear I'd be wasting my breath."

"Do you fear for your own safety? Your brother tried to kill you from behind bars, do you expect he will try again?" The voice was Snapper Carr's.

Lena stood her ground, she had been expecting the question, "I'm not afraid of him."

Snapper insisted on a follow up question under circumstances in which only he would. "What do you think Lex will do now that he's free?"

Lena paused, not because she didn't know, or have an opinion on this topic but because she didn't want to panic people, then appeared to decide against it, "I expect he'll pick right up where he left off."

Making a gaggle of reporters speechless was quite a feat, and perhaps would have been a little satisfying under different circumstances. Lena was all set to flee.

Another voice Kara didn't recognize, "Do you share any of your brother's concerns over the alien menace?"

"I had concerns," Lena reflected, a little sadly

Kara noted her use of the past tense.

Lena went on, "But that was before I knew anything about aliens," Lena stared straight into the TV camera, "I was wrong to be afraid. Aliens are coming because they are fleeing wars and destruction of their planets, we should be helping them."

"What about the Daxam invasion? Didn't that prove aliens wish to conquer earth and National City?"

"There's no shortage of humans who want to do the same thing," Lena retorted quickly, "Take over, control everyone, I would think my mother and brother are proof of that," Lena looked down to compose herself for a moment, "We don't lump all humans together based on what a few do."

Kara felt warmth wash over her, her heart felt ready to explode with pride, with admiration. A smile broke spontaneously from her lips.  _Lena._

Lena stood straighter, she found her rhythm, she was sincere and confident. Kara couldn't take her eyes off the raven-haired scientist.

"I've seen another way, aliens who only want for us to be safe and live in peace," Lena continued, "Aliens… who are willing to give their lives to protect humans, that's why I am supporting full rights for aliens. As a matter of fact, L-Corp has begun work on numerous projects that will help improve the quality of life of aliens on earth."

"What kind of technology?" A reporter from the  _National City Chronicle_  yelled from behind Kara.

"I can't announce any specifics yet," Lena smiled knowingly, "But it's safe to say that L-Corp is working on a new legacy of inclusivity."

Another reporter hung on the conservative point, "But the invasion almost destroyed National City, how can you support aliens knowing that this includes…"

Lena cut him off, "I think CADMUS and Lex Luthor are the menace that people need to be worried about."

With that Lena turned and went back into the L-Corp building. Other reporters waited in the lobby, or tried to sneak past security. Kara was welcomed now, and was shown through to the private elevator by the head of security who recognized her from so many prior visits.

Lena's final statement was scrawled on Kara's writing pad, she wanted it to be her headline for the article she would write. In an instant Lena would be the most high-profile alien supporter after the President.

Kara entered Lena's office, only to find it empty. Lena was standing out on the balcony, a healthy distance from the edge, looking out at the pink morning light. She turned suddenly, but relaxed the moment she saw Kara.

"You know, I've barely been able to come out here…" Lena said quietly and then trailed off, her eyes remained on the city skyline.

"Since your…"  _mother's hired goons pushed you off._  Kara cut herself off.  _Only Supergirl knows about that!_

Lena looked at the floor, "Some people hired by my mother… well… I was thrown off this balcony a few months back."

Kara tried to seem shocked.

Lena was opening up, "I accepted that I was going to die, and then suddenly I was saved."

Kara stared at her intently, encouraging Lena to go on uninterrupted.

Lena's face flashed embarrassment, "You know, before I realized it was Supergirl, for a split second, I don't know, I thought I was floating because I was already dead, and my… my spirit was starting to float away." Lena shook her head dismissively, as if to brush off that last thought, embarrassed for the logical scientist part of her to have indulged in such ideas.

Kara felt embarrassed. She hadn't spoken to Lena about what had happened that night, as Kara or Supergirl. Kara was terrified that Lena would see through the flimsiness of getting coffee at 9 o'clock in the evening.

"I've always been afraid of heights," Lena admitted, then she shook her head, "And then this year… a near helicopter crash, plunging 20 stories, and that's just the danger that involved falling."

"You're still here," Kara assured Lena, "And I'm sure Supergirl… and all the aliens would be thrilled to hear what you just said down there."

Lena's eyes gazed intently at Kara, her mouth pulled into a big smile.

Kara always felt so distracted by Lena's smile, the light caught her face just so. She always looked like she was beaming.

Kara had to fight her distraction, remembering that she was meant to be a reporter and tried to turn her attention back to her job. "So, what's this new alien-helping project you're working on?"

Lena's eyes narrowed, in mock deviousness, "Why Miss Danvers, are you trying to get me to violate my non-disclosure agreement?" Lena's eyebrow raised again, and Kara had to fight her distraction.

Kara chuckled, "A little bit, yeah," she conceded playfully, fiddling with her glasses.

Rather than give her Dear Kara nothing, Lena decided to explain, "The idea is simple, it's a device that allows aliens to look human, so they can blend in and hide to avoid discrimination if need be."

Lena stopped for a second, flustered, "I hope one day, no one would need such a device because aliens would be free to be themselves openly, but until then…"

She looked human and blended in, but so many other aliens didn't and couldn't, they had to live on the fringes because of it.

Kara said, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "Lena, that would be so incredible."

Lena smiled as if embarrassed, her eyes were bright and her dimple on display.

Kara hardly registered she was so close to Lena, then she was hugging her, warmly, pulling their bodies firmly against one another. Lena relaxed into her, wrapping her arms around Kara's neck. Lena's head rested on Kara's shoulder, and she could smell her perfume. Kara realized it wasn't enough, she wanted Lena, she pulled back ever so slightly so that she could look into Lena's dazzling green eyes, she glanced at Lena's red lips. Kara could hear Lena's heart rate accelerate, and her respiration come in short bursts. Lena stared back, there was hope and longing in her look. Kara gently began to close the gap between them…

**))))))**

Lena couldn't believe it, just when she was starting to think that Kara would never be interested in her other than as a friend… Her eyes fluttered closed and she waited for their lips to touch.

But they didn't. After maybe 10 seconds Lena finally opened her eyes, only to realize she was standing in her office alone. Kara had fled, faster and more silently than Lena believed possible.

Lena sighed, Kara was just scared, she would need to be patient.

_Well, what else is new._

**))))))**

Kara felt like she couldn't breathe. She was flying at full speed now.

_It is too soon, Mon-El only left a couple of months ago, and, Lena is well… Lena._

Kara shook her head, she couldn't think this through right now, wasn't there something else she should be focusing on?  _Oh yeah, Lex and Lillian on the loose!_

* * *

Lena finished her presentation at the  _Satellite Tech Conference_  in Metropolis. She was relieved to be talking about something other than her infamous brother, which was all anyone could talk about for the last five days. Her talk was about field generators, magnetic fields and polyatomic anions, though she left out the part about how Rhea's betrayal had used the technology for much darker purposes than intended.

Lena finished to a standing ovation of her scientific prowess, but the discussion soon turned back to the technology's potential use for sinister purposes.

Lena had been grappling with this very argument herself for the last few months and said to the audience what she herself had come to conclude.

"Science is what it is, the laws of the universe don't change because people will it, we discover and make sense of those laws in order to find new ways of improving life. Not all people, or aliens for that matter, wish to use science in that way, they think in terms of war, weapons and power," She paused for dramatic effect as she glanced out across the crowd, trying to make eye contact with as many people as possible, so it would seem like she was speaking to each individual one on one.

"We can't be afraid to discover new things because a minority might seek to use it for selfish ends. I am a scientist because I want to make the world better for people… and everyone… to live in."

A slow but genuine applause began after the closing remark. Lena smiled to herself, her words didn't allay the real threat that exists with all technology, but you had to fight for things to be better.

Lena did not stay to rub shoulders with other experts and scientists, she no longer needed to reduce herself to such acts to improve her career prospects nor did she select her own scientists through talking, she liked to see their results in action, the work spoke for itself.

Lena had left her security escort in the lobby to make a quick phone call to Hector to ensure her experiments were being handled in her absence as if she were there. But before she could even ask the question, her phone was knocked from her hand.

Another arm grabbed her shoulder, and then she was being mobbed.

"People come first!"

Placards, and megaphones were blaring, Lena fell and was being trampled and kicked.

"Aliens have got to go!"

"Human's safety first, stop the alien menace."

"CADMUS is right!"

Lena deduced that she was been attacked by angry anti-alien supporters.  _Well that's a first!_

A hand grabbed Lena by her bun and pulled her head up, just as she saw an upraised arm with a swastika tattoo connected to a fist about to punch her in the face, she tried to recoil closing her eyes and stiffening her body all over.

The painful impact didn't come though.

Lena finally cracked an eye open only to realize she was flying, in the sky up in the clouds the angry mob and shouting was gone. Supergirl was holding her delicately, cradled in her arms. Lena breathed a sigh of relief and almost didn't mind how high up in the air they were.

For once, Lena comprehended, she was being judged and  _apparently_  hated, on her own merits. For being too pro-alien of all things. She would have laughed, if she weren't so afraid she was about to be beaten to death.

Supergirl suddenly descended and landed in a secluded wheat field by a roadside. They were surrounded by farmland.

Lena wanted to ask how the superhero knew she needed help since she herself didn't know until after it was happening. But it seemed like a stupid question, somehow Supergirl always knew. Lena had had so little time to ask much of the heroine it seemed a waste to ask that.

Lena wasn't sure what to say, she felt shy for some reason, so she tried for humor.

"Lena Luthor needs saving, must be a day ending in Y."

Lena immediately wanted to kick herself for saying something so stupid in front of Supergirl.

Lena turned genuine, "Thank you, I can't repay you."

"You don't have to," Supergirl said, her cape was dancing in the wind, and her hair was blowing off her face, giving her an angelic aura. The heroine spoke, "I've been watching you closely, I was expecting the threat to come from your brother."

Lena tried to find the humor in it all, "Racists hating me for me, it's almost endearing, they clearly don't care that my last name is Luthor."

Supergirl smiled, "You did us… aliens, I mean, a great service the other day. It helps, knowing that people can change their minds. That we aren't alone."

" _You_  changed my mind," Lena replied adamantly, "I was ignorant myself not that long ago."

Lena knew she sounded ashamed. She wasn't sure exactly what came over her but she felt close to Supergirl, comfortable in a way that she never had before, most of their encounters had been so brief, they had barely spoken more than a few words to one another, but Lena implicitly trusted the Kryptonian.

Lena's smile became playful again, the way it had only in her office with Kara a few days ago, "You know, I was talking about you, at the press conference..." Lena took a step closer, and took Supergirl's hand in her own, in an act of intimacy and comfort.

Lena saw Supergirl glance at her lips, before bring her lips to hers, and her eyelids fluttering shut…

For the Girl of Steel, she was surprisingly soft and warm. Lena embraced her, bringing their bodies closer. The kiss only lasted for a couple of seconds, fleeting... gentle, chaste.

Supergirl pulled back, as if she was scared she had crossed a line. Lena had glimpsed a vulnerability in her hero that she'd never even considered was there.  _She has earthly desires, just like the rest of us._

Lena knew she also looked surprised, but she recovered quickly. She wanted to be kissing Supergirl. Lena reached out and cupped Supergirl's cheek, she pushed herself up onto her toes, she felt the other woman's hair lightly dancing in the wind, and she guided her lips down again to her own. This time she opened her mouth and allowed herself to get lost, in Supergirl's taste, her caresses, the feel of her soft warm skin, the heat of her lips. The heroine's arms held Lena, strong hands keeping her safe.

Lena wanted more, she became demanding. And to her utter amazement, the superhero matched her and then some. It became frenzied, and full of longing. It felt so good, so right. Lena felt her nerves subsiding, as she let herself enjoy it. It was as if time itself had stopped, and they could just stay in this paradise.

Lena gasped for air first, causing Supergirl to immediately pull away, as if in apology for nearly bruising her lips. Lena wasn't sure how long they had embraced for, but suddenly, too suddenly, Supergirl was gone, and all that remained was her scent, a lingering tickle on her lips, and something deep within her aching for more.

Lena was shaking just a little.  _Surreal. Did that really just happen?_ Lena realized, that Supergirl was up on a pedestal in her own consciousness, which is why she had never even considered the possibility. She was surprised, and flattered, and... in awe.

**))))))**

Kara felt lightheaded and it had nothing to do with her flying back to her apartment at the speed of light.  _Why couldn't Kara Danvers do that?_

Alex arrived soon after, Kara had almost forgotten it was movie night. They had both been so wrapped up in the hunt for Lex for days, though so far nothing had panned out. And now, Lena, was all she could think about. Should she tell Alex what had happened? She was sure Alex would at least be excited for her, but she wasn't sure how she felt herself yet.

Kara was quiet and distracted. Alex asked Kara if something was up, but she was evasive. They joked and watched and ate.  _There is nothing that cannot be helped by more pot stickers!_ She said nothing to her sister in the end.

It wasn't until the next morning that the gravity of the situation hit Kara.

Alex came by early, Kara had only just dressed from her shower, and her hair was still wet.

"Did anything happen yesterday?" Alex seemed awkward, "Anything, out of the ordinary, that you maybe want to talk about?"

Kara, laughed uncomfortably, and through her plastered-on smile asked, "Why would you ask that?"

Alex shot her an apologetic look, before opening out the newspaper she had tucked under her arm. There on the front page was a photo of Kara and Lena's kiss. There was the daily newspaper headline screaming  _Supergirl caught kissing mystery woman._

The photo was taken from some distance away, but it was Supergirl, facing the camera passionately kissing a dark-haired woman, wearing a black top and red skirt, the picture was slightly blurry so it was quite possible no one would recognize Lena.

Kara felt a little sick. She was still trying to process everything herself the last thing she needed was public scrutiny.

"Oh," Was all she said in the end.

"Well, first off, I'm really happy for you," Alex began, "You're happy right? You wanted to kiss her, she didn't just…" Alex was babbling but cut herself off when she saw Kara's intense gaze at the photograph, Kara wasn't hearing her words anyway.

Kara didn't look up, she couldn't take her eyes off the photo, and the headline.

According to the article, three local teens who were hanging out in the wheat field, no doubt code for drinking or smoking weed, had caught the intimate moment between Supergirl and her 'attractive human mystery lady' according to the  _National City Chronicle_.

Alex picked up on Kara's discomfort, "I'm sure it will blow over in a couple of days. It's none of anyone else's business, anyway."

But Kara knew the rules were different for superheroes, the very mystery that surrounded them fueled a certain public thirst for knowledge, it had been everywhere for a week when Cat Grant had published that Supergirl and Superman were cousins, this was much juicier gossip. And then there were the double standards for women.

"Supergirl is a public figure," Kara knew, "It comes with the territory."

"I'm happy for you," Alex repeated proudly, "And Lena... she's…" Alex paused, something she did when searching for the right word because she didn't like lying "Smart."

"So, you can tell it's her," Whatever hope Kara had been holding onto that Lena might be spared the coming circus was erased.

Alex smiled sadly, "Yeah, but I know you... the photo... it's a little… grainy... and Lena's back is to the camera."

Alex's tone suggested she didn't really believe it as she was saying it. Kara knew it too.

The tabloid news went one better, the headline screamed,  _Supergirl exposed: She's a lesbian._ The article then endlessly speculated about Supergirl's love-life, re-examining every detail of her heroic acts, deciding that the evidence had been there the whole time. A supposed 'expert' scientific explained that her alien physiology and strength was the likely reason for Supergirl's sexual orientation. It even listed a hotline for anyone who recognized 'Supergirl's lady love' to call them for a handsome reward.

Now, Kara was angry.

The morning news channels were no better. Endless speculation, repeating the story and showing the photo. Even the story of Lex's escape had been somewhat sidelined.  _Seriously!_

***Cut to: School kids making fun of young girls dressed like Supergirl, calling them "dyke."***

Kara walked into the morning meeting of journalists at CatCo. Snapper was already writing on the whiteboard. The cover of the next magazine to be released the next day had a photo of Supergirl kissing a blurring Lena-like figure on the cover. Kara had that sinking feeling again.

"We are already behind the times on this one," Snapper announced with an air of frustration.

"Is it really news?" Kara asked, adjusting her glasses, "If Supergirl kisses... people... I mean, isn't everyone entitled to a little privacy."

Snapper's contempt was palpable, "Are you a reporter?"

Kara glanced around the room full of silent people, "Yes, I just think we should report news... not tabloid gossip."

"You're off the story, Ponytail," Snapper said to Kara before turning back to the board, "We received a hot tip that the mystery woman is none other than Lena Luthor."

A quiet gasp could be heard around the room.

Snapper produced a photo of Lena taken minutes before when she was speaking at the Satellite Technology Conference, the black silk blouse and red figure-hugging skirt she was wearing left no doubt about the photo.

"Daughter of the most alien hating family on earth hooks up with National City's most famous alien heroine, tell me that isn't a story." Snapper was very self-satisfied. His gaze narrowed when he saw Kara, "You still here, Danvers?" Snapper said turning back to the rest of the reporters. "Mark, you can get Lena Luthor's statement, get her to admit that it's her in the photo."

"Yes, boss," Mark grinned, already heading for the door.

Kara went to the roof. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She called Lena.

"Kara," Lena answered, hesitant, possibly weary as to why she was calling.

"A CatCo reporter is headed to L-Corp to confirm that you are the woman… in the photo… with Supergirl," Kara eventually managed to stammer out.

Lena's end was silent for about ten seconds. "I see," was all Lena managed to choke out.

"I'm  _so_  sorry, Lena."  _You don't know how sorry._

"No, it's fine," Lena seemed resigned, "I appreciate the heads up."

"Supergirl can't be reached for comment, so I'm afraid the media frenzy is about to focus itself on you," Kara said apologetically.

Lena seemed concerned, "Did she tell you?"

Kara paused, since Lillian had warned her, Kara was extremely reticent about telling Lena further lies. Lillian Luthor of course was a lying, manipulative, xenophobe who would want nothing more than for Lena to hate Kara, but be that as it may, Kara didn't think Lillian was lying about how Lena would react. How could Kara keep her identity secret to Lena now? It wasn't fair.

"She didn't have to," Kara replied somewhat cryptically.

Lena paused again, whether she understood Kara's meaning or not, wasn't clear. "I'm still trying to make sense of what Supergirl could possibly see in me, but I never deny who I am." Lena thought for a moment, "You know, when Lex was arrested, I can't tell you how many of my private school friends tried to convince me to change my name... just pretend I was never a Luthor," Lena's voice hardened, "But that's not me, wanting to show that Luthor's aren't all bad, and be the living proof of that,  _that_  I can do," Her conviction rang true.

"And this?" Kara asked sheepishly, "You didn't do anything wrong…"

"I am what I am," Lena was strong, confident, steeled, "And I don't run."

"Good for you," Kara was aware how much she admired Lena at that moment.

"Such a fine line, don't hide, don't indulge the homophobes," Lena began to muse out loud about how to handle this current PR nightmare, "But don't embrace the sexist notions that focus on a woman's looks or relationships rather than what she has to say or what she  _actually_  does." The frustration was evident in her voice.

Kara couldn't help but smile, "I think what you just said was perfect."

Lena smiled too, but there was a sadness to her voice, "You always make me feel better."

"If you need a..."  _friend_ , was what Kara was about to say, but the word stuck in her throat. She didn't want to be Lena's friend, well not  _only_  her friend.

"We're okay, though?" Lena asked, a little nervously.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Kara was puzzled.

"In my office a few days ago… I… well… I kind of thought... we had a moment," Lena tried to articulate her meaning, "Then today... that photo..."

Kara was silent now. She wanted to tell Lena the truth in person, and she didn't want her to think that Kara Danvers was jealous of Supergirl or not interested in her, which put Kara in an awkward spot.

Lena backtracked afraid she was also ruining their friendship, "Sorry, maybe I read things wrong..."

Kara remained silent.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Lena asked like it really was a question now, rather than a promise.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Kara knew she sounded absent, which wasn't very reassuring.

**))))))**

Kara and Alex sat on the couch in Kara's apartment that evening watching the news. Lena Luthor being the woman in question was being discussed, endlessly. The main debates were between people claiming to know Lena saying she is definitely straight, to other's saying Supergirl would never get passed the reactionary politics of the Luthor family, even if Lena wasn't the rabid maniac her mother and brother were. To other so-called experts, saying one kiss between women doesn't mean she's a lesbian... to the commentary of a well-respected journalist, Sarah Dyson, making a point that up to now Kara had never even considered; that Supergirl has powers no mere mortal possesses, how could any woman, Lena Luthor or no, refuse a superhero, especially if Supergirl had just saved her life.

That stung.

Kara had promised herself not to use those powers for selfish ends, in the swirl of feelings she hadn't even considered it like that.

Kara felt a little sick again.

Alex was comforting, saying worrying about how people are going to treat you was something that made coming out very hard for her. Alex turned off the TV. Kara felt the tears well up in her eyes. Alex put her arm around Kara and pulled her into a warm hug. She always knew how to make things better.

"Thank you," Was all Kara mumbled in the end.

**))))))**

Kara had never seen as many reporters as were camped out the front of L-Corp on what was incidentally, a day pouring with rain. Lena came out late, she looked tense.

Lena spoke to the throng of microphones being shoved into her face, "I wish I had seen this much interest when L-Corp launched its life-saving skin graft technology for burn victims."

Her clever quip at their expense died. This was the sensationalist press and they didn't care.

Lena sighed and continued, "It is difficult to be a female CEO, especially when your last name is Luthor, to be taken seriously, not to have the attention paid to you be about what you wear or who you date... a dilemma so rarely faced by men in my position..." Lena paused, and she visibly sighed, "But when I think about all the LGBTI people out there struggling, just to have our very existence acknowledged, it is for that reason I admit I am the woman in the now infamous photo with Supergirl."

Lena had to pause due to the crowd reaction, so many camera flashes went off, she was near blinded.

"I have always been attracted to people, not genders, I'm not into labels but I'm also not ashamed of who I am. I have nothing further to say on this topic. Now if you can all remember what  _real_ news looks like, I'm going to get back to running my company."

"Miss Luthor," Was shouted from every corner as microphones were shoved in Lena's face for her to answer questions.

"Are you a lesbian?"

"How long have you been dating Supergirl?"

"Do you know Supergirl's true identity?"

"No questions." Lena waved them off with her hand.

"Lena," Kara broke through the pandemonium, "What would you like to say now that you have this platform and the public's ear… about  _real_  news?"

Lena thought for a moment, "That  _this_  kind of scrutiny is exactly what terrifies people and makes them hide who they are, that even someone as selfless as Supergirl has to wonder if all the good she has done will be brought into question because of whom she is attracted to. Instead of being part of the problem, maybe you could go out and report on all the good Supergirl does and continues to do."

"It sounds like you love Supergirl," Mark of CatCo shouted at an opportune moment.

Lena paused, her impeccable mask, faltered for a moment, her mouth tensed, her hands fidgeted, and then it was gone. She retained her composure. Lena strode away confidently from the steps and back into the building.

The news coverage seemed to change after Lena's press conference. That evening, Kara sat on her couch, again with Alex by her side, her sister had been an amazing comfort and support throughout it all.

Vox pops were being shown. An image of a middle aged, stocky woman standing out the front of a grocery store came on the screen. The caption read,  _Cathy from National City._

The curly, red-headed Cathy said "I want to thank Lena Luthor for her bravery, every time a famous, well-respected, person lets us know not everyone is straight, it helps."

Another, leather-clad woman in her late twenties with attention grabbing red glasses, and half her head shaved reiterated the same point, "Lena is letting all the young people struggling with the fear of being rejected and made to feel that you and your relationships are less, it lets you know that there are heroic, honorable, smart, successful people who are also gay, it's the message I wish I had gotten before I tried to kill myself in my final year of high school, because I felt doomed to be an outcast."

The reporters on the streets were interviewing LGBTI members of the public about how they feel about Supergirl being attracted to women. About Lena's admission. Most of the comments were extremely heartening, people saying they didn't feel alone, that maybe they are capable of a lot more than they thought, that Supergirl is an even bigger hero than she was a couple of days ago.

Two high school girls, holding hands came into focus.

The taller one with long dark hair spoke first, "Thank you so much Lena, for making us feel like…"

The curvier of the two, with pink streaks in her hair, took over, blushing sweetly, "Like we aren't freaks, like we're just like everybody else," The other finished.

Another woman, dressed plainly in a cardigan, an outfit Kara herself might have worn, clutched her hand bag and happily responded to the reporter pushing the microphone towards her, "Lena, thank you, you're saving lives today."

Kara felt tears burning her eyes again, but these were tears of pride, she said to Alex, "Sometimes I think Lena's the  _real_  superhero."

A fan group of women called  _Gay for Supergirl_  emerged.

Kara started to feel like she could breathe again.

**))))))**

Lena sat in her office pouring over the latest test results.

Her assistant, Hector could be heard from the intercom, "Can I send Kara Danvers up to see you, Miss Luthor?"

"Of course," Lena smiled. She had been fretting that Kara was about to back very far away from her, even their friendship, and was overwhelmed in how relieved she suddenly felt that this was not the case.

Kara entered quietly and sat down in the chair opposite Lena, separated only by the desk.

Lena greeted her warmly, "Kara, I'm so glad you're here."

Kara said nothing, for a very long moment, she sat still, as if ambivalent. Lena didn't understand, something was playing over Kara's face, fear and hesitation. Kara was gazing intently into Lena's eyes. She exhaled audibly, indicating a resolution of some kind in her head. Lena knew enough to wait.

Ever so gently, Kara slid her glasses off her face and waited for Lena's reaction.

**))))))**

Recognition flickered in Lena's eyes. She silently pondered, remembered, put all the information together in her head. They must have sat there in silence for nearly a minute. Lena's expression contained betrayal, but it didn't last.

"All this time…" Lena's expression sank, "You always know where I am and when I'm in trouble…"

"I didn't want to lie to you, I think I judged you unfairly as untrustworthy, I was wrong," Kara admitted.

"Because of my family?" Lena asked, her voice was icy.

"Yes," Kara looked deep into Lena's eyes, hoping the other women would see how truly sorry she was. "I wasn't being fair, please forgive me."

Lena's mouth tightened in anger. She stayed still for a long time. Her mind was reviewing the facts, the inconsistencies, the lies, processing it all.

" _Please_ ,  _leave_ ," Was all she said.

"Lena," Kara tried to reason with her.

Lena was too hurt though to hear her right now.

" _Go!"_  Lena suddenly lost her temper.

"Okay," Kara lifted her hands up defensively, "I'm going."

"Fly out the window!" Lena jabbed.

Kara felt awful. She knew it was not going to go well, all she could hope was that Lena might forgive her in time. She would keep trying. But for now, she just felt, heavy, and still. She went home and slept, and slept and ate, and ate more.

**))))))**

It was only two days in the end, before Lena called.

"Can you fly your ass over here?" She said sounding a bit unimpressed. But by the time Kara was standing back in Lena's office, moments later, the younger woman's expression seemed far softer.

"I feel a little silly," Lena finally admitted, "A lot silly, actually," Lena's mouth curled up on one side, and she glanced at her friend. "That night when my mother's henchmen threw me off that balcony, and Supergirl saved me…  _you_  saved me," Lena corrected herself, "You remember what you said?"

"That I was getting coffee with Kara Danvers when you called."

Kara smiled too, she finally felt relief, that huge emotional weight had gone from her chest.

Lena shook her head, almost laughing, "I'll admit I thought you two were dating, I mean who's getting coffee at 9 pm? I was a little jealous." Lena's whole face lit up as she chuckled at her own foolishness, "I was  _a lot_  jealous."

"Of Kara Danvers or Supergirl?" Kara asked coyly.

"For me, it's always been Kara," Lena's whole face lit up her eyes sparkled as she thought back to the first time she met Kara in this very office, "Until a week ago, Supergirl was just this awe-inspiring, Goddess, I couldn't imagine… being interested in me."

Kara felt the heat rise in her cheeks as Lena spoke, she brushed hair away from her face, "And now?"

"And then I realized, that despite the strength, the speed and the powers," Lena shrugged, "She's just a person too… you… and well an alien," Lena got flustered in the cutest way possible, "That came out wrong."

Kara smiled kindly, "I know what you mean."

"We all have those feelings," Lena clarified, "We all want… connection and acceptance… and love."

Lena waited, staring intently at Kara.

Kara's gaze fell to close inspection of Lena's floor. _Just do it,_  Kara silently gave herself a pep talk.

Kara was biting her lip, and fidgeting, "I chickened out as Kara Danvers, the mild-mannered reporter."

Kara forced herself to pick her gaze off the floor, and look into Lena's beautiful green eyes, "The other day, right here..." Kara admitted, "When it's fighting bad guys I'm so sure of myself... but when it comes to relationships, I'm totally lost. I told myself it was too soon after Mon-El, but I think I was just…"  _Scared._

"But as Supergirl," Lena sounded amused, as she began to finish Kara's sentence.

Kara smiled, and glanced at the floor, "I had the confidence." Kara felt her hands moving needlessly again, and shoved them into her pockets, "But I vowed a long time ago not to use my superpowers for selfish ends..."

Lena looked into Kara's eyes in earnest, "I wanted to kiss Supergirl, in that moment, I didn't know why at the time," Lena reassured her.

"I would really like to go out with you," Kara blurted out all at once, "To dinner..." Kara readjusted her glasses gathering her thoughts, "On a date."

Lena looked so happy.

Kara managed to get out, "But I don't want you to feel obligated."

Lena smiled warmly, with a hint of deviousness, "I'd like that."

Kara knew she didn't want to put this off now that she'd found her courage, "How about tonight?"

"I was planning to lay low for a few days," Lena responded, "At least until the endless speculation about my love life dies down," She sounded frustrated about the whole situation.

Kara was already backing out in her mind, "It's a bad time…"

Lena nodded, "If I'm seen out to dinner with you that might encourage people to put two and two together."

Kara realized how on the money Lena was. Lena, who had only known her true identity for two days, how could she be so careless!

"Oh, of course," Kara couldn't contain the disappointment in her voice.

Lena helped her out, "But, I'm not above staying right here, with Chinese take-out."

Her friend smiled warmly, her eyes glimmered and her dimple appearing on her cheek.

"It's a date." Kara felt peaceful, and happy, "I'll let you get back to your work." And started to show herself out.

Lena called after her, "What's your real name?"

"Kara Zor-El."

"KAR-RA-ZOR-elle" Lena repeated, trying it out, the unfamiliarity of it.

"I'll I'm,"  _go._  But Kara stayed where she was, she didn't want to leave.

"I'm thinking of ordering Chinese for dinner tonight," Lena gave her the invitation, "In about three hours say, if you were to drop by my office then, you know to research… for a story."

Kara felt the quiver in her stomach easing, "That sounds like a… yes, I have many important questions, to research… for an interview…" A  _date_. "A good idea, Miss Luthor," Kara said putting the glasses back on as she went to leave.

**))))))**

Kara chowed down on her fifteenth pork pot sticker.

Lena was delicately picking at her Sczhuan beef looking very practiced with chop sticks. They were eating in a comfortable silence. Kara had changed her outfit at least 16 times and she still wasn't happy with it. Every one of her outfits were geared around her in glasses, she realized she didn't like them when she was minus her clunky frames.

"So," Lena tried valiantly to break the awkwardness that had crept in, "When did you arrive on earth?"

"I was 37," Kara said absently, before quickly trying to make that sound better, "In Kryptonian years, but we age slower, I looked 13, when I landed and was taken in by the Danvers, I had to start 7th grade..."

Lena's expression showed she didn't envy Kara for that, "That period is usually awkward enough without trying to figure out a new planet."

"Yeah, many social  _faux paxs_  later, I started to get the hang of it, it took me a long time to learn that there are things people say all the time that they don't mean… the words literally."

Lena observed, "That must have been hard."

Kara smiled sadly, remembering back, "The first time a kid in my class said they were 'over the moon' I asked if they had done any other space exploration."

Lena showed an amused sympathy.

"What about your family? And Krypton?"

Kara tried to explain, "It, well, is no more, I was, and my cousin, we were the only ones who got out."

Lena nodded knowingly, she seemed so sad for her loss, "I'm so sorry, that… is a lot to live with."

Kara felt Lena's empathy, but she couldn't go there. Not tonight.

Lena was still curious though, "Who else knows?"

"My sister, there's a secret government organisation that I work for…" Kara cut herself off out of habit, her secret was out keeping the secrecy of the DEO, she shouldn't have even said that much! But, it didn't seem important now, "My sister Alex works there."

"The DEO," Lena stated, rather than asked.

"Umm," Kara felt awkward.

"Kara, they're hunting my mother, of  _course_  I know about them, I need you not to  _keep_  hiding things from me," Lena was slightly stern, but Kara figured she deserved that.

"What about CatCo?" Lena asked, "A whole building of reporters, it must be hard to hide there?"

Kara nodded, thinking back fondly on all the near misses, "Yeah, Cat Grant was onto me for a little while, but I managed to convince her otherwise."

"That sounds like a funny story," Lena smiled, her eyebrow twitching again.

Kara thought it was adorable. "It is, but, another time perhaps." Kara redirected. She didn't feel like explaining about J'onn and his shape shifting abilities, they would get to that soon enough. "I have a couple of friends there who know the truth."

Lena's brows furrowed in thought, "Is the secrecy for your protection?"

"It's so I can have a normal life," Kara explained, "When I want to."

"How do you be normal? When you can do what you can do?" Lena was genuinely curious.

Kara hadn't thought about it in a while, "Since I was 13 that's all I did do, I tried to put it all behind me, and learn to just fit in, and to hide."

There was a silence between the two of them for an awkward amount of time.

Lena seemed sad by her answer, "I had my first girlfriend in college. It wasn't until I was out of my mother's house that I realized how much of myself I'd always been hiding."

Kara was thrown by the sudden direction change.

Lena continued to explain, "Because she's never approved of me, and I thought… my attraction to women was just one more thing that would mean I wasn't worthy."

It was heartening, Lena might not be an alien, but she could understand feeling different, and fearing rejection.

Kara felt now was as good a time as any to confess, "Before a few days ago, I'd never kissed a woman."

Lena smiled her understanding. She didn't seem overly surprised.

"It's good to try new things…" Lena said suggestively. She had moved closer to Kara on the couch without Kara being aware of it. Her breath was now next to Kara's ear. Lena's eyes searched Kara for resistance, for invitation, Kara stopped still, she still felt so nervous just being in Lena's presence.

The dark-haired woman leaned in and gently pecked Kara's lips, but she lingered afterwards, allowing Kara to respond in her own time.

Kara slowly turned her face ever so slightly and parted her lips, and leaned in until her mouth met Lena's. She tasted like spicy sauce, and Kara felt a hunger inside herself that she wasn't aware of, that she wanted more, more connection and closeness with Lena. Kara's tongue caressed Lena's and soon they found a rhythm. It felt… good, and exciting, and soothing.

They eventually broke apart. Kara wasn't sure what to do with the lack of talking so she filled up the air.

"Second times are pretty good too," She babbled.

Lena laughed not because it was funny, but to put Kara at ease, "Come here," Lena pulled Kara's mouth back to her own.

Kara allowed herself to touch, to taste, to explore Lena. Kara untied Lena's bun and ran her fingers through her silky, dark locks. Lena smelled like Chanel, and was soft and warm and… comfortable, and made her feel a sense of belonging she hadn't almost forgotten.

Kara found herself undoing the buttons on Lena's shirt, the younger woman smiling her encouragement. The lace of Lena's bra made Kara feel tingly in a way she didn't expect. Kara let the white shirt fall to the floor, and supported Lena's head as she laid her back on the office sofa. Lena continued to kiss her, her lips, her neck, to caress Kara's hair, her face. Lena's touch made her throb all over.

Before long Kara was straddling Lena on the couch, and seeking permission to remove her skirt. Kara was excited and scared in a way that overwhelmed her.

"I will be very, very gentle," Lena reassured her holding back a chuckle.

Kara found Lena so soothing, "You're amazing."

And that's how it happened, the first night they ever spent together. Kara had never experienced anything like it, not just the pleasure, but feeling open and vulnerable but also safe. Kara felt something unleash in her, all these feelings, that had never come out, she didn't feel alone in a way she'd never felt since she left her family on Krypton. With Lena's naked body pressed closely to her own, feeling her warmth, breath and heartbeat. Kara slept more soundly than she could remember.

**))))))**

Light from the wall of windows behind Lena's desk woke Kara. Lena was snuggled up next to her, and a couch throw rug barely covered them. Shirts, skirts, a high heel and scattered around the couch.

"You know," Lena said playfully, "My condo is  _way_  better than here, I even have a large bed, and pillows… and 800 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets."

Kara smiled, and kissed her neck.

"Maybe would could try it out sometime…" Lena's eyes reflected the morning sun, her lips curled up deviously, "Like tonight?"

Lena's mouth caught Kara's lip. Lena had this way of teasing you with all these sensations, only to pull back making you beg for more, and then… wow! Kara didn't have the words.

"Sounds perfect," Kara beamed.

Half an hour later, and a few more new experiences and Kara was positively beaming.

Lena stood up, completely naked and totally comfortable, "Now to resolve the coffee question."

Coffee and doughnuts followed, and hugs, and adorable banter. Kara eventually left Lena's office basking in the morning sun.

One nanosecond trip to her apartment for a shower and change got her to CatCo just in time for work.

Kara couldn't stop thinking about Lena all day. She had to resist the urge to call her every 10 minutes. She settled for a text message at lunchtime.  _Had a wonderful time with you, want me to bring anything over to yours tonight? I could get a nice red wine. K xx_

Kara didn't mind wine, but she knew Lena adored it.

Lena replied 3 minutes later  _I have plenty of fine wine, just bring your excellent self, see you tonight -L xox_

The day seemed to last forever. Kara couldn't focus, she wondered what Lena's condo looked like, what they would talk about, she kept remembering their last night's passion over and over.

Kara was about to leave for the day, wishing one of her powers would involve the ability to shift time forward when suddenly her phone rang. It was Alex.

"We might not have thought the whole thing through," Alex said pensively, "Lena's been abducted,"

Kara's heart stopped dead in her chest, "What?! You're mistaken, I just texted her a few hours ago…"

Alex explained, "Lena appears to have been taken from her office in broad daylight!"

Kara felt the breath stick in her throat,  _NOOOOOOOOOO!_  "Was it Lex?" was the only coherent question she could form.

Alex sounded uncertain which was bad, no leads. "It could have been Lex or Lillian, they may have flown in wearing the suit…"

"What aren't you saying?" Kara demanded.

"Or…" Alex hesitated again looking for the right words,

Kara's crinkled brow was more like a valley, "Or what?!" The panic was evident in her voice.

Alex forced out what had to be said, "Or… Lena was abducted by someone who wants to mess with Supergirl."

**Author's Note:**

> _**A/N:** I'm not really intending to go on with this, just assume Kara and Lena are reunited, and work it all out, Lex gets arrested, and lots of hot lesbian sex ensues._


End file.
